


Yuri x "terminale L" reader

by Wild_Writer_CC



Series: Les rêves des fangirls: Yuri Plisetsky [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Writer_CC/pseuds/Wild_Writer_CC
Summary: [Y/N] est une élève de terminale L, et rêvasse en cours à son petit ami Yuri Plisetsky.





	Yuri x "terminale L" reader

Assise à ma table, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le cours de philosophie qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. La seule chose qui m'intéressait ici était la chemise blanche que je portais. La douce et suave odeur que je sentais, qui me distrayait tant, n'était pas la mienne. Cette odeur qui enivrait mes sens était celle qui était sur cette chemise, que j'avais volée à mon petit ami Yuri. Mon tigre blond me manquait. Après ses compétitions, il était rentré chez lui, en Russie. Malgré tout ce que les autres pensaient, il était vraiment adorable.

I miss my Little Kitten...

Depuis son départ, il ne se passait pas un instant sans que je ne pense à lui, à la manière dont il m'appelle Little Mouse... Et comme c'est un amour, il m'avait laissée lui voler une chemise, et sa veste léopard. Je l'adorais, et le lui volait tout le temps. Comme il s'était acheté un blouson en cuir, que j'avais choisi avec Otabek. Il m'avait donc fait cadeau de l'ancien. C'était la seule veste que je portais, désormais.

Elle me permettait de tenir. De rester saine, de ne pas perdre les pédales. Je commençais à devenir folle, à ne pas supporter les cours. Les trois heures de philosophies dès huit heures du matin, les longs débats qui ne mènent à rien. Je vais finir par craquer. Posant sa veste sur mes épaules, je respirais un grand coup, m'imprégnant de son parfum. Il m'apaisait, me préparant à répondre à des questions absurdes par des réponses absurdes.

Un peu plus tard, la délivrance vint. La sonnerie résonna, nous autorisant à quitter la salle. J'étais soulagée. Le temps était maussade, et il faisait froid. Je frissonnait, resserrant ma veste autour de moi. Fatiguée, j'évitais tout contact, me faufilant entre les lycéens. Apercevant un attroupement, je traversais la route sur les passages cloutés, en frissonnant une nouvelle fois à cause du vent. Soudain, je sentis quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras, m'apportant sa chaleur corporelle. Je me retournais, surprise, avant qu'un immense sourire illumine mon visage.

"I'm here for you, my Little Mouse."


End file.
